Drabbles
by Farben.Finsterns
Summary: Mit mir hat die Welt echt einen neuen Drabble-Junkie °GGG°
1. Default Chapter

Danke für die Reviews °smile° Mein zweites Drabble, hoffe, es gefällt euch!  
  
Ron starrte in ihr wunderschönes Gesicht und konnte es nicht fassen. War es wirklich das Ende? Sie hatten doch eine so wunderbare und unvergessliche Zeit gehabt! Und diese soll jetzt einfach vergessen werden? Er konnte sich ein Leben ohne sie nicht vorstellen, wie sollte er es nur ohne sie schaffen? Er liebte sie doch, was war denn an seinem Leben noch lebenswert, wenn sie nicht mehr da ist! Sie wird ihn verlassen und er kann nichts tun! Nein, das dürfte ich stimmen. Er vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und musste sich damit abfinden. Dies war die eindeutig letzte Staffel von Buffy.  
  
(Grüße alle, die jeden Mittwoch James Masters anhimmel °G°) 


	2. Chapter2

Chapter 2  
  
Er war direkt hinter ihr. ,,Oh Gott!", murmelte sie und rannte los, als sie das entschlossene Gesicht sah. Sie konnte rennen, nur einfach rennen. Diese Angst, der Schweiß rann ihr die Stirn runter. Sie rannte um die nächste Mauer des Schlosses und saß in der Falle. Der Weg ging nicht weiter, ihr Verfolger war direkt hinter hier. Sie war verloren, dachte sie, als er auf sie zukam. Sie konnte nicht fliehen, was würde mit ihr geschehen. Er kam auf sie zu und es geschah, was sie erwartet hatte. ,,Hab dich, Hermine!", schrie Ron. ,,Jetzt muss du mich fangen!" 


	3. Chapter3

Neues Drabble!  
  
Hermine sah den beiden kopfschüttelnd zu. Jetzt taten es Harry und Cho schon wieder! Zum vierten Male an diesem Tag! Seitdem sie damit angefangen hatten, konnten die beiden nicht mehr aufhören. Sie machten es vor dem Unterricht, nach dem Unterricht und sogar in den Pausen. Sie nutzen jede noch so kleinste Gelegenheit um es zu tun. Sie brachten es fertig, es bis nachts um drei Uhr zu machen. Was fanden die beiden nur am Playstation spielen??? 


	4. Chapter4

Die Dinger machen echt anhängig!  
  
Snape starrte in das Gebräu und tat noch einige Zutaten hinzu. Heute musste es einfach klappen, dachte er und stellte den Kessel auf das Feuer. Dann nahm es den großen Löffel und rührte solange in dem Trank herum bis grüner Dampf aufstieg. Es ist noch nicht perfekt, dachte er im nächsten Moment. Schließlich tat er noch einige Zutaten wie Molchaugen oder Drachenhaut hinzu, als alles plötzlich explodierte. Snape stand beleidigt auf und klopfte sich den Ruß vom Umhang. McGonnagall, die die ihm ganze Zeit zugesehen hatte, lachte nur. ,,Tja, Snape, glaubst du mir jetzt, dass man Ravioli nur in der Mikrowelle zubereiten kann?" 


	5. Chapter5

Minerva McGonnagall saß auf dem Tisch im Lehrerzimmer und sah Albus Dumbledore erwartungsvoll an. ,,Oh, Albus.", sagte sie leise. ,,Tu's jetzt, hier und sofort." Albus konnte nur grinsen aufgrund der Vorfreude und holte ihn raus. ,,Ist aber ganz schön groß.", murmelte sie überrascht. ,,Naja.", sagte Albus. ,,Es soll ja auch echt schön werden." Und dann ging es los, ohne viel drum herum. Er steckte ihn rein, zog ihn wieder raus und machte es immer wieder. Dann drehte er ihn noch, worauf Minerva aufgeregt kicherte. ,,Albus, ich wusste nicht, dass du so gut bist." Albus steckte ihn noch ein letztes Mal rein und wieder raus, dann schmiss er den Teebeutel in den Papierkorb. ,,Tja, im Teekochen bin ich ein echter Spezialist, meine Liebe."  
  
[Nochmals danke, für die Reviews!] 


	6. Chapter6

Und es geht weiter!  
  
Ginny konnte den Wahnsinns ihres Bruders nicht fassen. Warum tat er das? Ron stach weiter drauf ein und holte wieder aus, stach zu, holte wieder aus, und stach abermals zu. Alles spritze nur so um her, das es gegen die Wand klatsche. ,,Ron, bitte hör auf! Das passt nicht zu dir! Hör doch bitte auf!", schrie sie und hielt sich die Ohren zu, damit sie nicht hören musste, wie das Messer wieder zustach. ,,Nein, Ginny, ich habe zu lange drauf gewartet! Es muss sein!", sagte er und stach wieder zu. Ginny konnte sich nur schreiend unter den Tisch fallen lassen und warten bis alles vorbei war. Plötzlich hörte sie die wütende Stimme ihrer Mutter. ,,Also, Ron, wenn du dein Steak nicht geschnitten bekommst, nimm nächstes Mal ein Steakmesser, verdammt!" 


End file.
